Dulce espera
by Nana19
Summary: Levi, sí, el pequeño y tranquilo Levi anhelaba tener una madre como todos aquellos niños de las películas que veía con sus amigos de la casa hogar. (AU)/Complete


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son tomados del anime y manga "SNK" de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**"Dulce espera"**

**.**

**.**

El don de esperar para el pequeño Levi se convirtió en una costumbre que fue cosechando con el pasar de los días y la promesa que tenía inscrita en su memoria: _"Sí, un día saldremos de aquí los dos. Solo aguarda un poco más, rie y juega con tus amiguitos yo vendré prontito" _fueron las palabras de Mikasa, una mujer de alrededor de 28 años, ilustradora de profesión quien se encontraba en el proceso legal de adoptar a un niño residente de una de las casas hogar del estado.

El proceso era largo y tedioso, lleno de papeles que al final tenían como objetivo asegurar el bienestar del niño, al entregarlo a un hogar.

Por supuesto, Levi no entendia mucho de papeles. A sus cortos cuatro añitos de edad, poco podia entenderlo. Su única esperanza de encontrar una familia apareció un día cuando Mikasa de manera casual se acercó a conversar con él en la hora de la comida.

En ese primer contacto, ella le habia hecho algunas preguntas, todas con la intención de conocerlo. Él también hizo preguntas, unas acerca de la razón del por qué conversaba con él, específicamente.

Removió el fideo de su sopa, algo aburrido. Deseaba que Mikasa apareciera de nuevo allí, tal como lo hizo hace algún tiempo. La añoraba. Levi estaba convencido de que Mikasa era muy amable con él.

Los gritos de una mujer, algo robusta, le hicieron deshacer su ensoñación. Con su voz fuerte y ronca les instaba a seguir comiendo, a todos los niños que se encontraban en el gran salón.

Levi mordió la verdura y siguió ingiriendo líquido del plato. A su lado Isabel, una niña de su misma edad, jugaba agregando granos de arroz al caldo, esperando a ver si se hundían o no. Más pronto, Isabel fue repentina por la mujer que estaba cerca de ellos.

Farlan, otro niño, de cara escuálida sopesaba en silencio algo que Levi no sabía. Solo creeria que su amigo estaba algo pensativo.

Los días en el lugar eran casi los mismos, despertaba en un catre en donde era llamado a regaños para que se levante a asearse, a veces tenia la ayuda de Petra, una chica muy bonita y amable que trabajaba ahí. Ella no era como las demás mujeres, ella sí era buena, o por lo menos era lo que Levi sentía.

El desayuno pasaba rápido, la hora del juego también, fruta comían luego de jugar, la comida al medio día y luego la siesta de la tarde.

Cuando llegaba el día de visitar al doctor Pixis, Levi sabía que vería a otro hombre bueno: el señor Erwin, quien cuando abría la puerta de donde él y sus amigos estaban, corría a abrazarle la pierna, acto seguido Erwin lo suspendía en el aire y le preguntaba como estaba a lo que Levi le respondía: _"tengo hambre y me duele mi barriguita". _

Erwin era el chófer del vehículo en dónde transportaban a los niños. Alrededor de quince niños que rondaban la edad de Levi tendrían revisión médica, debido a los signos de infección estomacal como diarrea.

Los días pasaban, casi tan lentos. Por las noches Levi se ponía muy triste. Aunque era solo un niño pequeño, él no sabía hasta el momento lo que era tener una mamá cerca suyo; todas sus memorias se desarrollaban en dicho lugar.

Por películas que les mostraban cuando tenían una tarde de cine, en ocasión el niño de la película tenía una mamá que lo quería y protegía, le cocinaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches.

Levi deseaba aquello que rayaba de irreal por su realidad. Deseaba tener una mamá como los niños de las películas, deseaba todo eso y es por ello que se quedaba esperando el día en que Mikasa regresara por él cómo se lo había prometido.

* * *

Faltaban apenas pocas horas para saber si su proceso de adopción era aceptado o rechazado. Mikasa estaba nerviosa. Quizá no debió haberle hecho aquella promesa a ese pequeño.

_¿__Qué pasaría si la rechazaban?_

Dañaría las emociones de aquel niño que se había colado en su vuelco corazón. La información que pudo obtener de Levi fue que; llegó a la casa hogar cuando cumplía año y dos meses de edad, su madre era trabajadora sexual en el bajo mundo de la ciudad.

El Estado se lo había quitado al bebé al ser denunciada por descuido hacia él. Desnutrido y enfermo se lo llevaron. La madre jamás intentó acercarse a las autoridades por él, mas aun era imposible que se lo regresaran.

Suspiró largo y tendido. Se acongojo cuando escuchó aquella historia. Quizá, los demás niños tendrían historias similares. Esperaba que no fuesen peores, nada más.

Hanjie Zoe, la directora del programa de adopción finalmente salió de su despacho. Mikasa se percató que no llevaba documento alguno en mano, lo cual la preocupó.

La mujer castaña caminó a paso lento y se sentó al lado de ella. Para este momento Mikasa sentía que su corazón latía en demasía.

Hanji se proponía a hablar, haciendo un movimiento en negación con su cabeza. Mikasa quería llorar.

—Hoy ya no podrás verlo, te aconsejo sea mañana en la mañana. !Felicidades! Eres ahora la madre adoptiva del pequeño Levi~

* * *

Ese día soleado, muy temprano, lo levantaron como seria costumbre de cada día. La señora que siempre parecía enojada, de repente le sonreía.

El desayuno pasó algo pronto también, pero después, apareció un pastel de vainilla desde la cocina. Mikasa lo llevaba.

Abrió sus ojitos azules, emocionado al verla, de nuevo lo visitaba. Se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído que finalmente ese día se iría con ella.

Levi se emocionó, poco después se entristeció. Aquel suceso significaba dejar atrás el lugar que había sido su hogar desde siempre. Aún con las señoras que se enojaban, aún así.

Isabel se acercó a despedirse de él junto con Farlan, le dió como obsequio un dibujo hecho con crayones de ellos tres. Se prometieron comer mucho y jugar mucho.

El pastel fue repartido en porciones por Levi a todos los niños, quiénes le decían: _"es muy bonita tu nueva mamá", "te extañaremos Levi"._Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irse, le pusieron una ropa diferente, según Mikasa era obsequio de ella. Y una mochila donde llevaba algunos juguetes que podía llevar y el dibujo de Isabel.

Tomó la mano de Mikasa para caminar, se sintió cálido. Algo en Levi aquel contacto le dió el empuje para abrazar aquello que seria su nueva oportunidad de vida.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás antes de salir del lugar, el guardia aun sostenía la puerta abierta: Petra, desde lejos alzaba su brazo y lo movía despidiéndose de él, la vió con los ojos humedecidos, la nariz roja pero tenia una bonita sonrisa en la boca.

Levi les dijo adiós.

* * *

Aquel mismo día, Mikasa lo llevó al parque de diversiones, al centro comercial para comprar ropa para él y de su agrado, además separó un cita médica para que le hiciesen una valoración general.

Mikoto Ackerman, la madre de Mikasa, los recibió ese día con una cena en la casa dónde ahora iba a vivir el pequeño. Levi se quedó asombrado, era una casa muy bonita, tenia jardín y además tenían mascotas.

La señora Mikoto también era amable.

Ambas le mostraron toda la casa y el lugar que seria su dormitorio. Estaba adecuado para el niño, ya tenía todo organizado para solo ser ocupado.

Fue bañado, cambiado de ropa y perfumado por su ahora mamá. Había elegido un traje de marinero para la ocasión.

Mikasa habia rápidamente organizado una cena con sus amigos más allegados para presentarles a su hijo. Estaba emocionada. Todos sabían lo que significaba para Mikasa la adopción: ella no podía tener hijos y ser madre era su gran sueño.

—¿Mami...?—tímidamente Levi la llamó, no seguro si debia llamarla así. Mikasa notó su inseguridad, le respondió:

—¿Necesitas algo? Hijo.

Mikasa lo arropó con la frazada azul y le besó la frente, además de peinarle los cabellos con los dedos. Notó como los ojitos de Levi parecían querer cerrarse, pesados.

—Quisiera saber ah... si tal vez pudieras dormir aquí, tengo miedo— habló con la voz bajita—. He visto en las películas sobre los monstruos de debajo de la cama—. Se llevó la frazada un poco a la cara.

—No te preocupes, mamá está aquí y nada ni nadie te puede hacer daño—. Besó su naricita.

—¿Enserio, mami?— Levi bajó la frazada de su rostro y se acercó a abrazar a Mikasa, chocó con el pecho de ello y ahí se quedó, esperando a dormirse.

Mikasa se sacó las pantuflas con ayuda del pie contrario, apagó el foco y encendió la lámpara en la mesita. Sabia que Levi temía un poco a la oscuridad.

Se recostó junto con él en la cama y le susurró al oído:

—Buenas noches, mi dulce príncipe.

El sonido de la cajita musical y las caricias de su madre le envolvieron en un mar de sueño, soñó con Isabel y Farlan, con Petra y Erwin, con él y Mikasa en un parque de diversiones con burbujas de jabón.

**Fin **

.

.

* * *

**_El tema sobre los niños del estado, es en sí, un tema delicado. Escuchar cada historia conmueve, me crea. _**

**_Muchas gracias por leer. _**


End file.
